Glenn Rhee
TV Series Glenn Rhee is a main character and a survivor in AMC's The Walking Dead. He served as one of the main protagonists from Season 1 to Season 7. He is commonly the main supply runner for the group. Although his voice is first heard over the radio in a tank in the series premiere "Days Gone Bye", Glenn makes his first appearance physically in the next episode "Guts" and helps Rick Grimes safely escape the walkers on the street and meet up with his group. Eventually, after the group stays on the Greene Farm, Glenn marries Hershel Greene's daughter, Maggie Greene. He was a vital and trustworthy member of the group and had escaped death numerous times in the series, until he and the group meet the villainous and extremely dangerous Negan, who ruthlessly and sadistically executes both Glenn and Abraham Ford by bashing their heads in with his baseball bat "Lucille". Overview Glenn is an American male of Korean descent in his early 20's with black hair and a light complexion. Glenn is bright, loyal, resourceful, quick-thinking and brave. Keenly aware of the extreme dangers he puts himself in for the group, his youth makes him willing to take the risk. Glenn thinks on his feet and shows great compassion and humanity. Despite all the horrors he has seen, he maintains a youthful enthusiasm for life and its unexpected pleasures. He is an integral part of the group, showing surprising depth and emotion when experiencing even the most devastating tragedies. In the second season while on the farm, he begins a relationship with Maggie Greene. Over the course of the latter half of season two and the third season, he has become extremely close and loving toward her, doing whatever is necessary to keep her safe. He is trustworthy and loyal, as seen in the episode "When the Dead Come Knocking", when Glenn and Maggie are captured by The Governor, he is brutally interrogated by Merle but will not reveal where the rest of Rick's group have set up camp. Glenn's main sidearm is a Glock 19. Episode Appearances Trivia *Glenn is the first person from Season 1 to die after [[Andrea (The Walking Dead)|Andrea]'s death in the Season 3 finale. *Glenn is the only character in the TV Series to share his Comic Book death with another character, Abraham Ford. *Glenn is the first main character to die in a season premiere. **Abraham technically doesn't count as his death occurred, off-screen, in the Season 6 finale. *Glenn's death in the TV Series is almost identical to his Comic counterpart, with the exception that Abraham was killed by Negan first after the "eenie, meenie, miney, moe", and Glenn was killed after a furious Daryl attacked Negan for killing Abraham and taunting Rosita over it. **This also means that technically, Glenn outlived his Comic counterpart by only a few minutes. *Glenn is one of the few characters in the TV Series whose death is near-identical to his Comic counterpart's death. *So far, out of all of the deceased main characters, Glenn has the longest lifespan with a total of 84 episodes. Comic Series Glenn is a main character and a survivor first encountered in Issue 2 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead and a member of the original Atlanta survivor group, and a civilian who had survived the mysterious undead apocalypse that has swept the planet. After leaving Atlanta, he met Maggie Greene and eventually married her. The couple adopted Sophia after her mother's death. Characteristics and Role From his introduction, Glenn had proven over the course of the series his importance to the group's survival. His initiative to put himself in danger in Atlanta to get supplies was a vital necessity for the group. His jack-of-all-trades knowledge had proven useful several times, such as being able to hot-wire a car and siphon petrol. His youth and somewhat natural optimistic, humorous attitude frequently kept the survivor group's spirits up, and his loyalty to Rick and the group made him one of Rick's closest and dependable allies. He was shown always willing to do what was necessary to keep everyone together; even if it put himself in danger. Glenn had more obvious weaknesses despite his strengths. He often displayed a tendency to act before thinking, such as when he risked his life carelessly to confront the obviously hostile Bruce who knew who he was, and when he crashed the car into the Prison in panic, endangering himself and everyone to save Maggie. His tendency to panic was also highlighted when under extreme pressure, such as when The Governor captured the trio and beat him down without any resistance. He was disabled by pure shock and fear, and only snapped out of it once Martinez saved him. Glenn was also not as physically able or as emotionally hardened as other members of his group, and often left the situations which needed violence, such as killing off the Hunters and Scavengers, to other members of the group. He notably never killed another living human in the series. His athleticism and agility was utilized throughout the series, and when the group began living in the Alexandria Safe-Zone, Glenn became an ideal and effective supply runner because of these traits. Overall, Glenn's knowledge in wiring vehicles, his speed and general usefulness enabled him to survive the countless dangers of the undead, the Woodbury psychopaths and the almost lethal gunshot wounds from both Bruce and The Hunters, but, his eventual fate was ultimately out of his hands when he was brutally and horrifically executed by Negan, the ruthless, tyrannical leader of The Saviors. Navigation Category:In love heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Optimists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Supporters Category:Male Damsels Category:One-Man Army Category:Spouses Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Armored Heroes Category:Lead Males Category:Religious Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Victims Category:Pacifists Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Genius Category:Protectors Category:Nurturer Category:Rogue Heroes Category:Heroes with Faith Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Merciful Heroes Category:Outright Heroes Category:Parents Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Titular Heroes Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Monster Slayers Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Posthumous Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Inspiring Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Strong-Willed Heroes